Fixed
by karenlol
Summary: Rocky finds out that Cece is dating Rocky's worst enemy whom is also about to be Cece's stepbrother, Deuce Martinez. Will Cece and Deuce make it before anybody else finds out? Or will Rocky fall in love with her worst enemy?


Fixed

_1-Excuse Me?_

**-I WON'T EVER OWN ANYTHING ANYWAY-**

* * *

><p>Rocky's POV:<p>

Cece and I have been friends since forever. Most of you know that. Best friends, they're always there for you. Close friends, they're like a sister or a brother, I get that. Frenemies, enemies even? They're not that touchy-feely bunch of kids. No, they're not. What's it to you if someone you hate turns into someone you like or love even? They can really make you do stuff they like, can't they? What if two people hate each other in a group of unparticularly talented friends?

Cece and I were gathering our friends on a typical Taco Pizza Tuesday where we'd all grab spicy chicken tacos, get some sausage pizza, and we'd crash at Cece's.

"Cece, could you grab me a soda?" Ty asked. Cece threw the soda and Ty caught it in the air. "Thanks." Ty sipped the soda. "So how are you all doing today?" Cece asked everyone sitting on the couch. I don't know how Deuce ended up being Cece's friend...He's so obnoxious. Deuce probably flirted with her or something.

"I'm good." I spoke. "Oh, oh, how about we play Twister?" Cece asked. "Nah, how about we prank call someone?" Deuce spoke. "Uhh, I think that's inappropriate for Rocky." Ty stood up and got some pizza.

Deuce smirked at me, so I giggled inappropriately to hopefully stop him. "How about Seven Minutes in Heaven?" I suggested. "We're too young for that, but okay, whatever." Cece was about to say something but Ty cut her off.

"No! Rocky's too young for that." Ty exclaimed.

_Young?! How do you call a fourteen to fifteen year old girl 'young'? You're acting like a father, Ty! _"Ty, chill. It's just a silly game." Deuce sighed. "Thank you, Deuce." I sighed. "Dude, I wasn't sticking up for you. I was talking about you, TINKA, AND CECE." he emphasized those three last words. "So what? You were still bringing me up in the conversation." I snapped. "I...Think I should go to bed!" Cece exclaimed and rushed to her bedroom. "Same here!" Ty spoke, bringing his black sleeping bag to Cece's room. Gunther and Tinka went into Cece's room with their sparkly blue and green sleeping bags silently. Deuce stood up and looked me in the eyes. "The only that I would bring you up in the whole conversation is because you're Cece's friend, okay? I would never bring you up in a subject, class, or anything worth talking about." he scoffed.

"Excuse me? I happen to think that I'm very likable and worth something to talk about." I restarted my thoughts. _Kill with kindness, Rocky, kindness._ "Anyways, since you're almost Cece's stepbrother, how's about we make a pact?" I smiled. "Now you're talking. So what's the deal?" Deuce rubbed his hands together. "No dating, kissing, or holding hands with me." I said.

"Ha, that's easy. I'm more into Cece's type, no offense to sharp claws." I was offended. "Hey, I'm not done yet. No fighting, insulting, or slapping for Cece's sake, okay? Deal?" I asked.

"Deal." we shook hands to this final ode.

The next day we kind of, drifted off to school. Now me, being nerdy, I enjoy books and movies about books. What I really enjoy is updating my blog. "CeCe!" I ran to her, carrying my textbooks. "What's it to you?" CeCe spoke to Deuce.

"Math is mental abuse to humans and I simply won't allow it. See you later." he kissed CeCe's cheek and left. "Is there something I'm missing here?" I spoke behind her, scaring her.

"Auagh, um, no." she closed her locker. "Really?" I asked, not believing this story.

"You should care about someone else. Maybe Deuce." I cringed when she said Deuce's name. Posteriorly, I left her behind and went to A.P. Math.

**CeCehungryOmnom: Sorry boo :(**

I texted back.

**ThebigR: Sorry about what? I don't like Deuce, but you know you can't date him rite?**

**CeCehungryOmnom: Ik but...**

**ThebigR: But nothing. okay? U and Deuce are about to be step siblings. U can't date!**

**CeCehungryOmnom: Who says we can't date?**

**CeCehungryOmnom has invited FriarFratboy into the conversation.**

**FriarFratboy: What is it?**

**CeCehungryOmnom: Ty, pls convince Rocky that me and Deuce can be together. **

**ThebigR: Deuce and I***

**CeCehungryOmnom: Watever. **

**FriarFratboy: Rocky is right... U can't date your own stepbrother!**

**ThebigR: Ty, Ty.**

**CeCehungryOmnom: let's hear wut someone else has to say.**

**CeCehungryOmnom has invited ZahLol in the conversation.**

**FriarFratboy has left the conversation.**

**ZahLol: S'up?**

**CeCehungryOmnom: Rocky thinks we can't date.**

**ZahLol: Rocky, just chill. We got it all figured out, we gonna secretly date our butts off.**

**ThebigR: Okay. Wut happens if you get caught?**

**ZahLol: We won't.**

**ZahLol has left the conversation.**

* * *

><p><strong>That was exhilarating. What happened to the rest of the story? I can't believe that you'd actually believe that this is the end of chapter one. Lol. Well, now onto the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>CeCe's POV:<p>

My mom invited Deuce and his dad over today. Rocky opened the window and stepped inside. I wasn't wearing anything particularly special, just casual attire. "Cece!" Mom called me. "What?" I shouted. "Behave tonight, okay?" _okay, mom._ I thought.

They came over at around nine. I answered the door. "Hello, Mr. Martinez, Deuce." I formally greeted them. "Good evening, Ms. Jones." Deuce's dad greeted. "Come in, come in." my mom welcomed them into the house.

"This is a nice settling, Mrs. Jones." Deuce looked around the house. "Thank you, Deuce. Why don't you go talk to Cece a little bit?" my mom smiled. I dragged Deuce into my bedroom. "You smell nice today, Cecelia. Reminds me of vanilla." he sniffed. "Thanks, it is vanilla." I smiled.


End file.
